


I'm Fine

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hugs Adjective: Freezing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

Dean was on his way back to the hotel room when his cell phone rang.  It was Sam.

“Sam?” There was no response…not good.  He ran the rest of the way back to the room and opened the door.  It hit something, or someone, and wouldn’t open.  Dean peeked in the small crack that he had made and saw Sam lying on the floor, passed out.

“Sam!” he pushed the door, and Sam, just far enough that he could squeeze through.  He knelt down beside Sam and pressed his fingers to the side of his neck.  There was a pulse, but he was burning up and sweat was rolling down his face.

“Sam?” he shook him, trying to rouse his little brother, but he didn’t wake up.  His fever must be really high for him to pass out.  Dean dragged him into the bathroom and grabbed the ice bucket from the counter.  He ran down the hall to the ice machine and filled it to the brim.  “Come on, come onnn…” he growled, the machine was so damn slow!  

_“I don’t want to Dean!” Sam whined and pulled the covers up over his head._

_“Well too bad, you’re not going to get better if you don’t take your medicine,” Dean held out the spoon and waited for Sam to come out._

_“It tastes nasty,” the muffled voice complained._

_“Sam, your fever is 102.  It has to come down right now, so if you don’t take this medicine I’m going to put you in the shower with the cold water running!” Dean threatened._

_“Alright, alright, jeez!” Sam pulled the covers off and opened his mouth._

_“Thank you!” Dean put the spoon in his mouth and watched his brother fight to keep it down.  “Now, was that so bad?”_

_“Yes,” Sam sulked, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_“Here, I made you tomato and rice soup, it will make your throat feel better,” Dean put the tray on Sam’s lap and fluffed the pillows behind his back._

_“Just like mom used to make for you,” Sam smiled._

_“Yeah,” Dean ruffled his little brother’s hair.  “It’s a little hot so blow on it first.  Now eat, I’m going to call dad and let him know you finally took your medicine.”_

_Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean and put the spoon to his mouth, blowing on it first, just like his big brother told him to._

“Okay little brother, you’re going to hate me for this, but it’s gotta be done,” Dean picked Sam up off the floor and slid him into the ice water.  He kneeled down beside the tub and waited for Sam to wake up.  He still wasn’t waking up, what the hell?  Out of desperation he shoved Sam’s head below the water, that would do it, right?  Sam stayed under for about 5 seconds and then burst up out of the water, gasping for air.

“What–get off!” he swatted at Dean’s hands and got out of the tub, shivering.  

“Take it easy Sam!  Whoa, whoa, take it easy!”  Now he was freezing.  Dean wrapped a towel around him, trying to warm him up.

“I found you on the floor passed out.  Your temperature was 107, I had to force it down or you were toast,” he pulled the towel tight around Sam’s shoulders.

“He’s here Dean, Metatron’s here.  I know it, I can hear him,” Sam’s teeth chattered.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“All I know is that I’m connected to it somehow,” Sam said.

“What, like you got a link to him, like a prophet?” Dean wasn’t sure if this was the fever talking or if Sam was telling the truth.

“I don’t know!  I just know he’s here, Metatron is here.”

“Ok…here where?”

Sam looked lost for a minute, and then he said, “I can show you.”

“Alright…well…first get out of those wet clothes,” Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders and helped him out of the bathroom.  Sam’s legs were still wobbly and Dean was afraid that if he let go, Sam would fall again.

“Here, sit down,” he pushed Sam down on the end of the bed.  He went to Sam’s backpack and pulled out some dry clothes.  “Are you okay to change clothes?”

“Yes Dean, I’m not five,” Sam shivered and stood, taking the clothes out of Dean’s hands.  He stumbled a little and Dean grabbed his arm.

“Yeah, you’re fine,” he scoffed.

Sam just stared and then hobbled into the bathroom, leaving a dripping trail behind him.

_“Dean, I’m fine!  Let me get out of bed!” Sam whined._

_“Sam, for the last time, you still have a fever.  So even if you feel better, I’m not letting you go outside and play!  It’s freezing outside, you’ll just get sick again!”_

_“It’s barely a fever!  Come on, we hardly ever get to see snow.  I want to make a snowman!” Sam’s lower lip quivered._

_Dean sighed.  “Alright, fine.  But you better bundle up, and we’re coming inside as soon as I say so!”_

_“Yay!  Thanks Dean!” Sam threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, running to put on his three layers of clothes._

_Dean smiled and shook his head.  Dad would kill him if Sam got sick again, but who could say no to those puppy dog eyes?_

Sam stumbled out of the bathroom.  “See?  Got dressed all by myself, I’m a big boy now,” he snarked.

“Are you sure you’re okay man?” Dean saw the shakiness in his legs, the bags under his eyes.

“No, and I’m not going to be okay until we complete these trials.  Come on, I’ll show you where Metatron is and we can get this over with.”

Dean sighed, “Alright, let’s go.”


End file.
